This relates generally to electronic devices with displays, and, more particularly, to organic light-emitting diode displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays have pixels with light-emitting diodes. It can be challenging to accurately control the brightness and color of organic light-emitting diode pixels. At low gray levels, for example, the efficiency of the organic light-emitting diodes may be dependent on drive current. The variation in the efficiency of the organic light-emitting diodes and the differing responses of emissive organic materials in diodes of different colors may make it difficult to calibrate the brightness and color of the display accurately.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays that exhibit enhanced performance.